


Falling Apart

by Aureiya



Series: Matt Falling [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, the Foggy/Marci was the cheating relationship just to clear that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has made the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Very bad sad shit has happened in my life and I had to write out my feelings. Im sorry

It was an accident.

But could you call something an accident when really you chose it by not not doing it?

Foggy was getting ahead of himself. 

But his mind was addled and he was numb staring at the torn apart look on Matt's face. Emotions flickering in an endless cycle of heart broken and cold and righteous anger those blank eyes brimming with tears unshed. 

It was a shame he wore a mask when he took out criminals. Less would try and take him on if they could see that fury directed to their soul. 

Foggy already felt like he was being punched. 

"You cheated on me?!" Was what finally broke the tense silence. Foggy flinched. It was an accident. 

He must have said it out loud because Matt looked even more outraged,

"How could you accidentally have done that?" Foggy's mind flickered to the feeling of the woman against him, he shuddered. 

"I'm sorry." Was all he could croak out. 

"I never meant..." He tried again after more silence but he was cut off. 

"Never meant what? For me to find out?" He flinched again at Matt's harsh words. But he deserved them. 

"It was only this once." Foggy whispered. Knowing he'd be heard either way, his own tears streaming freely as they had been from the beginning. 

"And is that supposed to make it better?" Matt was now pacing angrily clenching his fists. Foggy had ruined everything. 

Foggy couldn't stand to see the hurt he'd inflicted. The hurt he'd never wanted to have happen between them in the couple years they'd been together. 

He stepped forward to put a hand on Matt but was smacked away. It was obvious Matt was upset because his swing was not coordinated and it hit Foggy with more force then he was sure intended and Foggy stumbled back and fell against their kitchen counter heavily. 

Everything froze. Matt's face shocked and even more convicted then before. Reaching out but still hurt enough to want Foggy to suffer. 

Foggy just swallowed everything back. 

"I probably deserved that." He said sagging against the counter. Trying not to break down sobbing just yet. 

"Was it worth it?" Was Matt's next question. Low and harsh but afraid of the answer. 

Foggy snapped his head up to stare at the beautiful face of the man he loved. The man he'd hurt. 

"Never." The truth rang in that statement more clearly then any ever before. 

Matt's face finally screwed up and the tears came. He was shaking and he wrapped his arms around himself. 

"I still love you," he choked out, "but I can't do this right now." And he stumbled through to their bedroom, bumping himself against the doorframe, his senses skewed. 

Foggy could do nothing but slide to the floor, his back to the cabinets and gasping through his tears. 

He stated as Matt came back out with a bag and a stick in hand. 

"I'll be at Claire's." He said quietly. Tears still wet upon his cheeks but his face mostly holding its closed look. 

"I'm so sorry." Foggy sobbed to his back as he walked to the door. 

Matt paused before leaving. 

"I know. That doesn't make it better. You messed up what we had. It was perfect. And you did this. " Foggy couldn't control the harsh sob that broke from him at that twist to his heart. 

But Matt left anyways. Running from the apartment to try and escape the painful sounds of his loves cries. 

Foggy curled on the linoleum and tried to get a hold of himself. 

It was an accident. 

It wouldn't happen again. 

He considered the dark and empty apartment, the knives catching his eyes. It was tempting. 

But he shuddered and stumbled through to their bedroom. Now lacking the love of his life. He felt emptier then the room. 

Falling asleep he couldn't help but hope this was a nightmare. And that Matt would fall into bed in a few hours and wake him after his patrol. 

His pillow was soaked by the time Foggy passed out from exhaustion, Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you cried.


End file.
